my romance
by kasseybaby123
Summary: this basicly tell you how i wish to fall inlove n a way i sometimes fantasize about it..i wanna fall inlove like in this story about me falling inlove with Negi Springfield


Hi my names Kassey Dudash I'm seventeen years old and go to a small school owned by my best friend Trisha's family. I never had a boyfriend befor niether have i had my first date OR my first kiss. So why am I sitting in a marriage meeting? I'll tell you why! Because my mom wants me to marry a boy to help us financialy. Geez i mean I know shes a single mother and she could easily get married herself, but why is the person being married have to be me!

Earlier that day

I was sitting on my bed talking on the phone with trisha about my marriage meeting my mom told me about a few says ago. "Why me trisha!" "I don't know Kassey, but hey! maybe you'll actually fall for the guy!" Trisha sounded enthusastic. Trishas been my best friend for forever now shes really pretty but doesn't believe it herself. She has pretty blonde hair that goes down to her brests and pretty blue eyes and clear skin and it seems all the guys fall for her. Me you ask I have blonde hair as well My hair gos to my mid back yet I'm trying to get my hair to grow to my waist. I have clear blue eyes and am sort of a tomboy/skater/punk kind of style of girl.

I've always seen these marriage meeting things in anime and manga and thought that it'd be awsome to find a partner and fall inlove with them. Yet now that it's happened to me I don't think its so great. "Kassey get dressed its time to go!" my mom yells from the liveing room. I sigh frustrated "Trisha i gotta go talk to you later!" I say as I hear her on the other line say "good luck" trying to cheer me up peform my doom. I get up and ger dressed into a cute yellow sun dress and yellow open toes flats. Atleast if I'm gonna meet my potention husband I might as well wear my favorite color.

I walk out as my mom exsamines me and says "Sit down on the couch" I look at her and am about to say something when she answered my unspoken question. "We decieded to meet at our apartment" she smiles at me trying to cheer me up as well. I just plop down on the couch and wait. I was sitting for about five seconds when there was a knock on the door 'that must be them' I think to myself. Mom opens the door and lets them in I try not to look at anyone as i feel someone sit on the couch next to me. Curiousity got the better of me and I turned to face they person sitting next to me.

He had red hair that spiked out at the edges with black hair under it that was tied in a low short spiked out pony tail. He had small glasses on the bridge of his nose and a cute face. When I looked up to see what his eyes looked like he had beatiful big brown eyes that seems to shine with happiness. I looked on in shock as he turned and looked at me "Hello my name is Negi Springfield." he said in a cute brittish accent as he reached his hand out to shake mine. I got all flustered and shook his hand and said in a flat voice "Hi i'm kassey Dudash.." He smiled at me as i started to feel nervous.

I'm so in shock that my mom got such a cute boy and I love boys with accents, but still how in the world am I going to marry a complete stranger? Negi's father looked at the both of us and said "I suggest you two start to get to know eachother since you two will be getting married." one...two..three.."WHAT!" I scream and glare at my mom sitting across with us with a smile. "But I don't even know the guy! how do you exspect me to get married to a complet stranger!" "But-Kassey sweeti-" she tryed to calm me down, but I just stormed off to my room. Negi just scratched the back of his head nervously and said "I'm going to try and cheer her up..if i can"

I sat on my bed and hugged my angle bear that i got from my greatgrandma moe when I was a baby it always called me down in times of trouble and fear. I just glared at the floor, i heard the door open yet ignored it. I only looked up when the bed sank signaling me that someone sat next to me it was Negi my soon-to-be husband oh great! I glared at him and asked "Your ok with our parents arranging this?" He looked at me and smiled nervously "Well no..not really, but I thought that since we had to get married that it'd be ok if we atleast became friends."

That shocked me "Friends?" i ask mostly to myself yet negi continued as if I was talking to him. "Well I think that its better to marry your best friend then a total stranger. So maybe if we became close then maybe, just maybe we'd be alright with this marraige." I was speechless 'Hes very mature and smart I also think that at times, but I want to be with someone I love!' Negi looked down at his hands that were placed in his lap "I want to be with someone I love, but i've never been inlove befor. So i'm hopein that in the futer maybe we could fall inlove with eachother."

I blushed "I hope that to i want to fall inlove to, but I'm a little scared about this whole thing." I stated what i was feeling and looked down to hide my embarassment. I looked up when I felt a soft hand on top of mine. "Lets start this over" negi said in a sweet reasureing voice as i looked up at him and saw hope and a new kind of friendship in his eyes. "hello my name is Negi springfield. It's very nice to meet you I'm sixteen years old I like reading and I also enjoy being outside on bright sunny days!" he gave me a big happy grin. i smiled back at him and said in a cheerful and welcomeing voice "Hi my names Kassey its nice to meet you to Negi. I'm seventeen I love reading to and i also like to be outside and i love drawing and watching anime and reading manga!"

We smiled at eachother and welcomes our new friendship and hope within both our hearts that it might turn into more so that we might beable to actually enjoy this marrage together. Maybe just maybe I might fall inlove after all, but intill then were just starting out as friends.

If you want to see what negi Springfield looks like here the link to his photo

.com/image/negi%20springfield/Mew_?o=27


End file.
